Amor Incondicional
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia actual, donde de manera incondicional se da un amor que supera las pruebas y las situaciones, ante el secuestro de William Albert Andrew, y quedando sola ella guarda una leve esperanza por recuperar a su gran amor... la vida le da una oportunidad y no piensa desaprovecharla aun llevando su reputación al suelo y a los grandes tabloides de la exhibición... lo arriesga todo!
1. Alguien que me ame

_**Amor Incondicional**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Alguien que me ame**

Un Amor para mi…

Nací hace 22 años, soy enfermera, trabaje durante tres años en un hospital pero hace poco me despidieron, busque trabajo por mi cuenta, soy una de muchos hermanos, independientes todos re establecidos a la sociedad al no ser adoptados, conseguí un trabajo con una dama mayor que tiene una linda nieta llamada Patricia, con la cual trabaje seis meses, ella se re estableció muy bien ahora es una dama muy dinámica al igual que su nieta, me recomendaron con los Britter y trabajo actualmente para la señora Britter, su hija es amiga de Patricia, quien me recomendó hace tres meses, con Ann Britter, una joven muy hermosa que cuenta con un novio muy guapo y la quiere mucho.

Ella me invita a que salgamos en mi día de descanso, pero no me gusta interrumpir en su relación amorosa ya que ambos se dan muestra de cariño muy efusivas, me da pena, hace unas semanas me presentaron a un amigo de ellos llamado Terry Grandchester, solo que no le dijeron que soy empleada de la madre de Ann, me tiene muy asustada, con temor de que me vayan a despreciar en cualquier momento, el es muy guapo muy seductor, ya que su profesión como actor, hace que muchas damas se fijen en él. La sorpresa fue ayer que me dio un beso, me sentí en el cielo y en el infierno después, pues soñaba que era un ángel bello al ser besada por él pero escape, corrí, sentí que mi cuerpo se quemaba, me derretiría como todas las damas que están embobadas con él.

Llegue a la casa, sigo en mi descanso, la señora Britter me dice que salga a tomar el sol, que use el traje de baño que me regalo Ann, se me hace tan atrevido, es hermoso, nunca tuve uno así, es un color azul que le va muy bien a Ann por sus ojos, a la vez muy diminuto, tal vez por eso me lo dio dijo que no le quedaba, como me vio más delgada, en vez de estrenarlo, mejor me lo osequio, me siento tan bien aquí tomando el sol, sola… me hace pensar en todo lo que he pasado y relajarme un poco.

Tendida en la arena, después de pensar, analizar, lo que me había sucedido ayer con el guapísimo Terry, el es un chico muy bueno, solitario, muy guapo, pero mi vida está muy complicada como para poner atención en estos momentos a un noviazgo, sin embargo atreverse a besarme, que pensará de mi, que soy una loca, que salí corriendo, la verdad me llama mucho la atención, me agrada un joven guapo, actor de mucho prestigio como Terry Grandchester pero él piensa que soy igual que mis amigas, solo vengo como empleada, no pertenezco a ningún circulo social, en cuanto lo sepa, se arrepentirá de haberse fijado en mi, Candy White, una simple enfermera, que vino a cuidar a la madre de Ann Britter, que su amiga Patricia me recomendó por haber cuidado de su abuela, me aprecian por salvarlas de estar cuidando a sus seres queridos, que ellas tengan la necesidad de una enfermera, en fin. Ya se hizo tarde serán las 7:00p.m. Aquí en la playa, estuvo hermoso el atardecer, pero tengo que irme, sobre todo que aunque sea mi día libre, no hay que dejar mis obligaciones.

Caminando vi a lo lejos un joven recostado en la arena, por la orilla de la playa, lleno de arena, maltratado, corrí y lo vi tendido en la arena, lo revisé estaba muy lastimado,

- Puedo ayudarle, quiere que llame a una ambulancia. Me vio a los ojos, por dios que hermosos ojos, lo ayude a levantarse, lo encaminé a la casa donde cuido a la madre de Ann, lo pasé por la cocina, cerca estaba el cuarto de servicio donde me quedaba, lo pasé, le dije

– Soy enfermera, aquí trabajo, déjeme ayudarlo, lo metí a bañar para que se quitara la arena, que hombre, guapísimo, se me enchinaba la piel de solo tener que quitarle la arena, vi que tenía un fuerte golpe en la espalda, una herida en la pierna, lastimadas sus muñecas y algunos rasguños y raspones.

-¡Que cobardes! como pudieron hacerle esto, atacarlo por la espalda, me miro y se sonrío, vamos, la ropa no le quedaría, así que lo envolví en una toalla, le pedí que me esperara, busque en la habitación de la familia, encontré un short y una camiseta, ropa interior, le quedaría algo, mientras que lo enviaba a su casa.

- Encontré estas prendas, te pondré algo, para el dolor toma estas pastillas, recuéstate boca abajo, puse una pomada para bajar la inflamación, en su pecho y su cara tenía unos pequeños rasguños, los limpie con cuidado, me ponía nerviosa, no me dejaba de ver

– Gracias, mi nombre es Albert, la miraba, sentía que un ángel había bajado a cuidar de él.

- De nada Albert, que gusto que lo vi, pude ayudarle, se siente mejor, _sentía mi pecho agitarse, eso de desnudar a un hombre y bañarlo, tal vez en otra ocasión con otras personas, pero a él, es hermoso, muy guapo y tiene todo lo que alguien puede desear._

- Si, mucho mejor. Sonreía por ver a la dulce dama, como se esmeraba por atenderlo sin saber quién era él, verla en traje de baño, tan bella, estaba conteniéndose por no mirarla de otro modo.

– Mi nombre es Candy, trabajo como enfermera, estaba en mi día libre, estoy en esta casa por ordenes médicas, cuidando a una dama, que descansa y es la dueña de este maravilloso lugar, su hija acaba de irse, salió con su novio, no tardará, espero no se moleste por ayudarle y meterlo a la casa, pero veo que necesita que también revise su pierna, traeré algo para curarlo. Tenía una pequeña abertura profunda, traté de poner Lidocaína para el dolor, que no sufriera mucho mientras cocía,

- Es muy valiente, no lloró, se soltó una sonora carcajada que me hizo reír, me acercó, me dio un beso en la frente, me dijo

– No soy un chiquillo para llorar señorita, como cree que lloraría, si tengo a una dama tan hermosa curando mis heridas, sonreí, _me dijo hermosa que va, el hermoso es el pensé_.

- Gracias por lo de hermosa, pero creo que le afecto el medicamento, Albert, conozco a muchas damas hermosas de verdad, no creo que cumpla esas exigencias, tomo mi cara, dijo

– No conozco una dama con un alma tan pura como la suya Candy, _temblé de emoción, de estar tan cerca de un hombre como él, me dio un suave beso en los labios_, dijo

– Estoy en deuda contigo, dime que puedo hacer para agradecerte que me hayas ayudado,

- ¡besarme!, _dije sin pensar, me puse roja, que tonta había sido trate de corregir_ _pero el estaba dando de risas y para terminar la conversación_ le dije – discúlpeme Albert, pero no sabía que besará a todas las damas que lo curan, sería usted muy popular en el hospital donde trabajaba_, estaba toda roja de la pena,_ me contestó

– No Candy, no la bese por curarme, sino porque realmente es hermosa, quería que sintiera mi admiración por usted, pude haber sido un mal hombre, aun así usted me trajo al que aseguró que es su habitación_, ahora me volví a poner de colores y_ se reía, -Cómo es posible que se apene tanto, se ruborice, acaso su novio no le dice lo hermosa que es, _ahora me reí yo _

– No, Albert no tengo novio, gracias por insistir en decirme hermosa, no lo sabía.

- En ese traje de baño tan bello, usted sea una enfermera, se ve divina. _Por Dios no me había percatado, que estaba en la playa, con el traje que me regalo Ann, lo traje aquí, que pena, que pensará que me estoy insinuando,_

- Discúlpeme, no acostumbro a usar traje de baño, hoy mi amiga me insistió de que casi no había salido a tomar el sol, que estaba muy pálida, me regalo este traje, no me percate, de mis prendas y usted, que pena me da, quiere que lo lleve a algún lado o desea hacer una llamada,

- Una llamada estará bien, estoy muy lejos de mi hogar, me intentaron secuestrar, puede creerlo,

- Santo Dios, por eso está herido, es usted alguien muy importante, por eso quisieron secuestrarlo.

– No Candy, se han de haber confundido, soy solo un hombre que trabaja de veterinario. _La verdad no quería que nadie supiera quién es él y estaba nervioso, no sabía ni en qué lugar estaba, mucho menos si los dueños de la casa se enfadarían con la enfermera que desinteresadamente le ayudaba_.

– Ah, entonces, no estamos en peligro, mínimo sabe ahora lo que le di para el dolor, lo que use en su espalda, su herida, que bueno un doctor veterinario es muy bonito oficio,

- Lo cree usted Candy

– Si, Albert, a mi me encantan los animales, son seres muy perceptivos y muy lindos, solo hay que saber cuidarlos.

Le pasé el teléfono, me dijo que podían ir hasta mañana por él que realmente estaba lejos de su casa, que si había un lugar donde quedarse, le dije que tomará mi habitación, que me quedaría de guardia con la señora Britter, que no ocuparía mi habitación, me sonrío, me dio un beso nuevamente, esta vez en la mejilla.

– Gracias Candy, eres muy amable, me puedo dormir aquí un rato realmente las pastillas me están haciendo efecto,

- Claro Albert, solo debo tomar mis cosas y bañarme, si no le molesta, pues saldré de inmediato.

- Claro que no me molesta, solo estaré dormido. _Me hice el dormido, pero como me dice que se bañará, es tan bella, conmigo, todo lastimado, vaya suerte la mía, es una tentación completa esta dama, tan cerca, goza de la ingenuidad de alguien que no conoce a los hombres_.

-Después de bañarme me saldré, lo dejaré descansar, vendré a revisarle para saber cómo sigue, después de revisar a la señora Britter_. Salió de bañarse, se veía hermosa sus cabellos estaban húmedos y brillantes, vi cuando se cepillaba su cabello, me hacía el dormido, como es posible esto, que agonía, después de ser secuestrado, escapar y llegar a los brazos de Venus, que bárbara mujer_.

_Salí, el joven se quedo dormido, la señora Britter ya se había dormido, la cubrí, revise sus cosas pendientes, todo estaba en regla, ya había cenado me percate que Albert tal vez no había comido nada, preparé algo de fruta picada, un sándwich, jugo de arándanos y un trozo de pastel de chocolate mi favorito. Le llevé a la habitación, se asustó,_

– No quería asustarlo Albert, le traje algo para que cenará

– Discúlpame Candy, gracias pero no me acompañaras a cenar, lo decía en un tono suplicante y tan amable, que ella no se podía negar.

- Bueno déjame traer mi charola, me quedo contigo, la señora Britter ya está descansando. Nos quedamos platicando, me conto de África, de Brasil, de lugares muy hermosos a los que ha viajado, después le platique de mi trabajo de que lo había perdido, ahora trabajaba por mi cuenta, pues pronto iría a Chicago, donde estaba un buen amigo y buscaría trabajo por allá solo que de momento estaba aquí en Florida, que la semana entrante viajaría a Chicago, pues la dama, sería llevada con su familia a Inglaterra, estuvo genial, muy ameno, hasta que lo volví a dejar dormido, lo cubrí. Ahora fui yo la que le dio un beso en la frente, me retire, me quede dormida en el sillón, llegó Ann y Archie su novio, estaban muy románticos, de inmediato sin que se dieran cuenta, corrí a mi habitación a esconderme, que pena, como iba a interrumpir, escuche gemidos, caricias mejor me quedé allí a cuidar de Albert, como iba a salir, con esa situación tan incómoda, me puse un lado de Albert en mi cama y espere a que se fueran pero me quede dormida.

Me desperté, sentía a alguien respirando cerca y la vi, estaba hecha un ovillo, hacía frío , me dijo que no vendría aquí algo debió haber sucedido, tal vez para que no se dieran cuenta que me tiene aquí escondido, en que lío la he metido, pero mira que bella es, jamás había estado así con una joven que se aprecia inocente, de quedarse dormida con su ropa puesta y acurrucada, puse atención, escuche a alguien, santo Dios había una pareja afuera teniendo relaciones, escuche gemidos, me puse muy nervioso, por eso ella ya no salió, ahora lo entendía, pobrecilla, como estoy herido, me duele mi pierna, no te apures, no te haré nada, levante la cobija, la cubrí junto a mí, estaba tan confiada en mí, que me siento alagado de inspirarle tanta confianza, ojala que nadie le haga daño jamás. Sentí movimientos en mi cama, recordé donde estaba y sentí un abrazo, estaba abrazada, por Albert, cubierta con la sabana, descansando a su lado, me levante de un brinco asustada y apenada,

- Discúlpame Albert, ayer estuve a punto de interrumpir a una pareja muy amorosa, no pude salir a otra parte, me quede dormida aquí, que pena, si te había dejado mi habitación para ti, lo siento, pero esta parejita no podía ser interrumpida. Me avergoncé no sabía que decir más, mejor guarde silencio y agache mi cabeza.

- Porque pena, si estoy muy alagado que hayas confiado en mí para dormir a mi lado. Estaba ruborizado ahora él, nos soltamos a reír, en eso tocaron la puerta, era Ann y Archie que nos descubrían, Ann se quedo mirándome y dijo

– Candy no sabía ¿que tenías novio?, menos que se quedaría aquí contigo, que gusto. Archie dijo

– ¡Tío! no sabía que eras el novio de la amiga de mi novia, menos que te encontrabas aquí, así se reían de nosotros. Molesta dije

– Es que anoche llego una pareja muy romántica, no quisimos interrumpir, por eso nos quedamos aquí, esperando a que se fueran. Ahora estaban muy ruborizados ellos, los que nos reíamos éramos Albert y yo. Satisfecha por quien pensará más mal de unos o de los otros.

Nos levantamos, me cambié por un short, una blusita fresca, para no hacer sentir mal a Albert, pues no le encontré otra ropa, coincidía con él, el short era beige y la camiseta blanca y mi blusa blanca, mi short beige, me reía, mínimo no se sentirá mal hice el desayuno junto a la señora Tifany, vi a Albert hablar con Archie por separado, me veía a la distancia, sonreía conmigo, se veía muy blanco, me imagino que al ser su Tío debe de ser alguien importante o tal vez de la familia, pero al fin ellos estaban hablando cuando llegó Terry a saludarnos. Ann muy aclarativa le dijo – Mira Terry te presento a Archie mi novio y a su Tío Albert, novio de Candy.

De inmediato me volteo a ver, me quede asombrada, pensé que Albert al saludarlo aclararía la situación, pero no lo hizo, quería enojarme, pero sabía que las aclaraciones las haría yo, fue muy fácil desilusionar a todos.

– No soy novia de nadie, trabajo para la familia Britter, soy enfermera, cuido de la señora Britter y de Albert sonreí, en eso llegó un chofer, hablo con Archie y Albert, le trajo ropa, estuvieron platicando, me retiré, vi una sonrisa de Terry le devolví una sonrisa también, me retire a cambiarme, me bañe, me puse mi ropa de enfermera, me fui a ver a la señora Britter, estaba despierta, se veía con mejor color, la verdad estaba muy bien, muy animada, tenía razón el doctor al decir que la playa le mejoraría su ánimo y su presión, llegó más tarde el doctor, la dio de alta, dijo que podía viajar pronto, que se cuidara mucho, aproveche, me despedí de ella, estuvimos platicando un largo rato, me dio mucho más que mis honorarios, es muy buena, me dijo que le dejará los datos míos a Ann por si quería irme con ellos a Inglaterra, le dije que viajaría a Chicago esta tarde, que no tenía caso quedarme más tiempo, cuando salí en la estancia estaba Albert muy guapo, vestido sencillamente, trajo un hermoso ramo de flores, me dijo


	2. Un lugar para dos

**Capitulo 2**

**Un lugar para dos**

– Si deseas, te llevaré a Chicago la próxima semana personalmente en agradecimiento por haberme cuidado y curado. Sonreí,

-No es necesario, la señora Britter ha sido dada de alta, me voy ahora, no te preocupes por agradecerme, fue un maravilloso gusto conocer a alguien que ame a los animales, en otra ocasión, si necesito de tu ayuda como veterinario, me devolverás el favor. Gracias por las flores son hermosísimas, no recuerdo haber recibido un ramo tan hermoso en mi vida, eres muy amable. Me retiré sin decirle más, empaque mis cosas, me cambié de ropa, ahora me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa verde, una sudadera por si hacía frío, guarde mis cosas, con flores en mano, salí, para dejar una nota en la mesa, Albert estaba ahí esperándome, me sorprendió, le dije

– Pensé que te habías ido, porque vinieron por ti, deje el recado para Ann despidiéndome y dándole las gracias por todo.

-Bueno tengo un auto afuera, te parece si te acompaño, dijo Albert muy amable.

- Gracias, que lindo. No sabía si tenía que llamar a un taxi, es que no voy a esperar a Ann, puede llegar hasta por la noche, mejor me voy, aquí la señora Tifany se quedará a cuidar de la señora Britter pues ya me despedí de ella.

– Entonces, Candy aceptas que te lleve. Sonreía tan hermoso, estaba convaleciente, no podía negarme.

– Si Albert, mil gracias, no sé donde queda la estación del transporte, no conozco mucho por aquí, pero dime, te sientes bien para manejar hasta el transporte.

- Me siento de maravilla, contigo a mi cuidado, como podría sentirme mal. Ambos nos alagábamos mucho, nos sonreímos.

Me retire, con Albert quien no solo me llevó al transporte sino, que ambos viajamos en avión, me sentía muy contenta, era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, era un avión pequeño sin pasajeros, Albert se encargo de que nos consiguieran un vuelo, pues no sabía que había esa clase de viajes tan bellos, estaba muy lujoso, le dije

– Esto te costará muy caro, no debiste gastar en boletos de avión, si podía viajar en autobús.

—Candy este avión es de la familia, no me cuesta gran cosa, además también te dije que viajaría, que no era de Florida, estaba retirado de mi hogar, pues bien vivo en Chicago, así que no creo que haya ningún extra por devolverme, además llevo una enfermera que vigila que este bien y ambos reíamos. Todo el trayecto estuvimos conversando amenamente, no dejábamos de sonreír, de escucharlo es una persona fascinante a pesar de tener una familia con avión, era muy sencillo y muy agradable.

Llegamos, dijo, - Candy quisiera ayudarte a conseguir empleo en un hospital, si deseas alguna cosa, recomendación, lo que necesites, tu dímelo.

– Gracias Albert, me podrías cuidar mi equipaje mientras consigo a mi amigo, para la renta de un departamento,

- Candy si deseas, tengo un departamento, cuenta con varias habitaciones, porque no te quedas en el, así, solo pagas los gastos.

– Acepto, gracias Albert, ojala, conozca el lugar de trabajo donde eres veterinario, se soltó a reír,

- Candy mi trabajo es en unas oficinas, mi trabajo de veterinario es un hobbies algo que a hago por placer, está en Lakewood, si deseas, te llevaré el fin de semana, pero entonces no entres todavía a trabajar, porque después no te darán permiso de ir,

- Albert, tengo que trabajar, como pagaré mis gastos si sigo de floja, ambos nos reímos,

- Candy en el departamento, correré con los gastos mientras consigues empleo, pero este fin de semana iremos a conocer a mis animales, te encantaran, será muy divertido, acabas de terminar de trabajar mucho tiempo, es justo que te relajes un poco, nos soltamos a reír.

El departamento es muy espacioso, esta amueblado, muy hermoso, Albert tiene buen gusto, me dio una copia de la llave, me dijo

– Candy esta habitación es mía, tiene llave al igual que la tuya, para que tengas tu privacidad.

– Gracias Albert, - Vendré por ti el viernes para ir a Lakewood, - si, está bien. Salió. Me acomodé en mi habitación, después fui al hospital y gracias a Dios había una vacante, que estaría presentándome el miércoles de la próxima semana, pues iniciaría el corte de caja para iniciar con mi pago, llevaría mis documentos, mis referencias ese día. Por la noche cuando llegó Albert, ya tenía cena lista, él se alegro

- Candy que bien huele, esta riquísimo ese maravilloso olor, ¿qué hiciste?

– Festejar Albert, festejar, mira hice carne asada con verduras y puré de patatas, caldillo como plato principal y hornee pastel para festejar.

– Que vamos a festejar Candy,

- Que conseguí empleo, que mañana iré a buscar a mi amigo para saludarlo, decirle que estaré viviendo aquí.

– Excelentes noticias Candy, si deseas, mañana te acompaño a buscar a tu amigo por la mañana, para que aprovechemos el auto ¿Cuando empezarías a trabajar?

—El miércoles de la próxima semana, Albert si voy a requerir una recomendación, solo tengo la carta del hospital donde trabajaba antes y la de la señora O`Brien, pero me piden tres y me encantaría si me puedes hacer una más.

—Con mucho gusto, además agregaremos que eres una excelente cocinera Candy. Ambos reíamos.

Por la mañana, Albert salió y me dijo que volvería pronto para llevarme a buscar a mi amigo, me quedé revisando la alacena, las cosas que tenía que comprar, para esa semana que iniciaría el trabajo, así que ya iba de salida cuando llegó un paquete para Albert White me quede asombrada, firme y lo deje en la mesa, Albert llegó la verdad estaba muy asustada que se apellidara White como yo.

– Hola Candy, ya estas lista.

– Si, Albert llegó este paquete cuál es tu apellido,

-Mi apellido Candy es Andrew,

- Porque este paquete llegó a un Albert White y se sonrío,

- Candy lo que pasa, es que con eso de que me confundieron y me secuestraron, no quisiera que te confundieran a ti, y te secuestraran, por eso me puse tu apellido.

—Ah, que interesante Albert, entonces hay que ponerte Albert de White, así te protegeré a ti, ambos reíamos a carcajadas. Salimos, me llevo con John White mi hermanito del orfelinato, pero para Albert un amigo,

- Candy de donde conoces a John,

- Es mi hermano Albert, somos de un orfelinato, ambos nos criamos ahí, como no somos adoptados, pues nos dan un apellido, nos enrolamos en la sociedad, el se llama John White y yo Candy White.

– Candy eso es muy bueno, que no necesiten de un apellido o de una familia para ser quienes desean ser.

– Gracias Albert, aunque te diré, que hay personas que nos ven como rezago de la sociedad, pero nos adaptamos, lo superamos, no importa cómo nos vean los demás sino como queramos ser nosotros mismos.

– Que orgulloso, me siento de ser tu amigo, Candy.

– Gracias, Albert, también estoy muy feliz de contar con tu amistad. Ahora más que sé que puedo ayudarte a que no te confundan con alguien y te secuestren. Ambos reíamos.

-Hola John, ¿Como estas?, ya vine por Clean,

- Candy ¿Qué hermosa estas?, ya te viste has crecido mucho, te adelgazaste, has comido bien, necesitas algo, porque estas tan delgada ahora, ven acá. Me abrazaba, me besaba en la frente.

- Mira John te presento a Albert mi amigo y compañero del departamento donde vivo.

-¡Compañero!, ¿cómo es eso? que una mujer no puede vivir con un extraño.

-Mucho gusto, soy Albert. Le dio la mano, pero miraba a Candy un poco preocupado.

-No, John como crees, el departamento es de él, tengo una parte rentada para mi, independiente, voy a estar trabajando a partir de la próxima semana en el hospital aquí en Chicago, pero sabes, iré a ver unos animalitos, quiero que Clean regrese a donde este mejor acompañado.

En eso salto Clean a los brazos de Candy, -hola mi pequeñito, como estas, ya llegue, me extrañaste, porque yo a ti te extrañé muchísimo. Albert sonreía, acariciaba a Clean, quien de inmediato se brincó a sus brazos y se puso a jugar con él.

-Veo que le agradas a Clean, debes ser muy bueno para que te acepte y John dijo

– Si porque no se quería quedar conmigo, tuve que tenerlo un tiempo en una jaula. Pero ya que veo que te acepto Clean, considérate mi amigo, el es muy perceptivo, sabe que eres una buena persona.

- John nos tenemos que ir, aquí te dejo mi dirección, si necesitas algo y deseas ir a visitarme,

-Candy por favor no dudes en que si te quedas sin trabajo, vengas a vivir aquí conmigo, esta es tu casa, seré muy feliz de cuidarte como mi hermana mayor, porque has sido muy buena conmigo siempre, me has tenido mucha paciencia, por favor, prométeme, que no te irás a otra parte y vendrás aquí,

-Te lo prometo John y gracias. Le dio un beso, se fue con Albert al departamento.

Albert ya no se quería ir, estaba muy divertido jugando con Clean, se la pasaban, muy bien, Candy hizo algo de comer, le dio a Clean y sirvió alimentos para ambos, mientras Albert la miraba enamorado de la hermosa dama que ahora vivía con él. Y _pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, recordó la noche en la que durmió con él, que ella no se imagina la maldad que hay, que hasta su hermano insistía en que se fuera con él, si la despiden y desea irse, si alguien se aprovecha de ella, no creo en las coincidencias, de que se haya cruzado conmigo, la cara de Terry Grandchester, se ve que le interesa también, su hermano dijo que había crecido, hace cuanto que no la ve, sobre todo que si comía bien, acaso a veces no comía por eso estaba tan delgada, ella sola, se vale por sí misma, no tiene quien la cuide ni quien vigile por ella y su forma tan confiada de ser, me recuerda a Anthony de niño, que en todos confiaba hasta hace poco empezó a defenderse hasta de las damas insinuantes, ella no, estaba toda apenada, ni siquiera sabe quién soy, piensa que este es mi hogar se siente confiada a mi lado, cuando acabo de ser secuestrado._

– Candy, eres muy hermosa, quisiera proponerte que fueras mi novia.

– Albert, pero vivir juntos, ser novios es muy comprometedor, mejor solo amigos, se reía,

-Insisto Candy, no será que no te agrado, porque me gustas mucho, me encantaría que confiaras en mí, como lo has hecho desde que nos conocimos.

– Albert me encantaría tener un novio como tú, pero casi no nos conocemos, no me conoces enojada, no sabes muchas cosas, te dije que soy huérfana tengo muchos hermanos, tú tienes una familia a la que confunden con otra y hasta corren peligro de que los lastimen, solo sé eso y que eres el tío del novio de Ann. Sonreían

– Candy el noviazgo es para conocerse, ¿no te parece?,

- Albert, si quiero ser tu novia, pero prométeme que nos respetaremos, seremos buenos amigos si esto no funciona, no dejaremos de ser buenos amigos, y si me enojo, no discutirás conmigo.

-Te lo prometo Candy. Albert se levanto, la cargo en sus brazos, le dijo

– Me gusta mucho mi novia. Ambos se reían divertidos.

Llegó el día de ir a Lakewood, fue maravilloso, se fueron en auto, empacaron varias cosas para pasar un fin de semana, se llevaron a Clean, Albert pasó a comprar artículos para comida y detalles para la casa. Llegaron por la noche, llovía, ambos se refugiaron mientras pasaban por donde dejaron el carro y llegaban caminando a la casa,

- Candy vendré por las cosas después, vamos a que te cubras y te seques, no quiero que te enfermes.

– Gracias Albert, corrieron, se quito la ropa, se cubrió con una bata. Albert encendió la chimenea, prendió velas, acomodo las cosas, después salió a buscar lo demás, encerró bien el automóvil. En una cochera de servicio, lejos de donde habían llegado. Tomo un par de caballos y cargo con las cosas, con la lluvia ya iba muy empapado se fue de nuevo a la casa donde dejo a Candy.

Por la parte trasera, dejo los caballos, le quito las sillas, bajo las cosas que traía. Al llegar vio a Candy recostada hermosamente frente a la chimenea, este se volvía loco de tenerla ahí con él, acomodo las cosas, se quito la ropa, pero como Candy le había ganado la bata, pues solo se puso una toalla en la cintura, se seco, se acerco a la chimenea, sentado en la alfombra admiraba a su novia, se recargaba en ella, se quedo dormido, el viaje, el cansancio lo habían vencido. Por la madrugada se apagaba la chimenea y empezaron a tener frio, Candy se despertó, lo vio, estaba helado, se asustó al verlo sentado durmiendo a su lado, estaba muy helado, no había con que cubrirse,

- Albert, Albert, lo llamaba estaba sin camisa, lo tocaba estaba muy helado, abrió la bata y lo abrazo, lo frotaba y lo acercaba a su cuerpo,

- Albert por favor despierta, el despertó, la vio, estas muy helado, donde consigo algo para cubrirte, la vio allí desnuda, abriendo su bata para cubrirlo, el se levanto, la cargo la llevo a su recamara, ambos, se cubrieron con las cobijas se abrazaban, sentían sus cuerpos muy atrayentes, Candy no lo esperaba él estaba muy inquieto, ambos con besos y ternura, empezaban a ser más apasionados. Albert la acariciaba de su cuerpo helado, ahora estaba un calor muy estremecedor ella al sentirlo, tan cerca estaba muy excitada, nunca se había colocado en una situación así, pero le gustaba ese hombre era su novio le agradaba mucho, ambos en un juego, de placer y de amor, empezaron una danza que no pudieron detener que no se esperaba Albert tampoco, pues no era esa la idea al llevarla a su hogar.

– Candy me gustas mucho, quisiera compartir contigo este amor que siento por ti_, la verdad se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio, de su inocencia, de su sencillez, pero no podía contenerse, al tenerla frente a él desnuda, no pudo evitarlo._

- Albert, a mí también me gustas, me gustaría amarte, pero no sé hacerlo, nunca he estado en una situación así, se sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía, estaba muy excitada, le daba pena haber reaccionado así, comprometiendo a su novio, cuando lo abrazo desnuda, solo que al despertar, no lo pensó y ahora, el muy guapo, ella una tonta, que lo había provocado de tal manera que se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, tampoco se sentía tan mal pues realmente le atrae su novio.


	3. Amarse sin medida

**Capitulo 3**

**Amarse sin medida**

-Candy, déjame enseñarte a amarnos, créeme, no te arrepentirás jamás de confiar en mí,

Candy muy excitada, sin poder controlarse dijo - Albert. Este menciono su nombre - ¡Candy! en esas palabras la beso y la hizo estremecer, estaba excitado, extasiado ante esa bella dama que se le entregaba sin saber nada de él, la acariciaba y besaba con desesperación, se acomodo a ella, la hizo suya, haciendo de ese amor, algo irrompible, al hacerla su mujer, él se entregaba a ella y ella solo a él por primera vez, sabía que es amar, Candy no quería separarse de él, sentía una necesitad de cubrirlo de que la tocará, que no la soltará, se sentía mujer, pero a la vez temerosa, de lo que había hecho, los movimientos se hicieron más continuos, ella se sentía explotar en deseos, ambos se entregaban a la pasión, él estaba enamorado de esa linda mujer, que se le había entregado por primera vez.

Por la madrugada seguía sin poder dormir, el placer que los embargaba, era tal que se volvían a amar, se deseaban y se apasionaba con ella en sus brazos, sus deseos llegaban al clímax y ambos en ese trance se quedaban desnudos, abrazados. Amanecía, ella estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo el de él. El se despertó la vio en sus brazos, le empezó a dar pequeños besos, se despertaba, - Albert, buenos días – Candy, mi amor, buenos días, dormiste bien, bajaba la vista un poco apenada por lo sucedido, a la vez sonriente porque se sentía muy feliz.

- Candy, no tienes porque apenarte, eres mi novia, te amo, me gustas mucho, eres muy hermosa, sabes que te amo Candy.

– No Albert, no lo sabía, la abrazaba y se apasionaba de nuevo con ella,

- Candy eres la mejor mujer del mundo, te amo, nada me gustaría más que compartir mi vida a tu lado, me gustas Candy, creo que te demostré lo mucho que puedo amarte, dime que me puedes amar también.

– Albert, claro que puedo amarte, si me da mucha pena llegar a tener relaciones cuando llevamos unos días de novios, nos estamos conociendo apenas, como crees que me siento, nunca antes había estado así con nadie, me da mucha pena, ya vivimos juntos. John dijo que no era correcto y ahora, esto, créeme, me gustas mucho Albert, no me arrepiento de habernos amado, solo que no me imagine, que nos sucediera esto tan pronto. No estaba preparada para algo así,

- Candy el amor no se prepara, es una entrega, créeme, me encanta que me hayas aceptado como tu novio, ahora que me hayas aceptado y entregado tu amor, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Candy.

– También me siento muy feliz Albert, la verdad, jamás había sentido ser tan amada. Entre besos se hacían el amor de nuevo, por la mente de Albert _corría todo un mar de emociones y responsabilidades, ahora la tenía a ella, eso no era cualquier cosa, se le ocurrió casarse, sin avisar a nadie, que ella fuera su pareja para toda la vida, ella no estaría jamás sola él la tendría siempre a su lado. Sabía que ella era una huérfana, que no tenía familia, aunque ella no sabía mucho de él, se sentía muy seguro, pues ellos se amaban con un amor imprevisto, sin doble intensión. Como todo lo que lo rodeaba en su mundo a él._

– Candy sabes me gustaría que nos casáramos, te gustaría ser mi esposa.

– Albert es muy pronto para casarnos, apenas nos conocemos, bastante arriesgado es nuestra situación ya, no te parece, sabes me encanta pensar que trabajas en oficinas, que eres un empleado, que te gustan los animales, pero el estar juntos en muchas cosas, ya nos está comprometiendo más, no quiero que te sientas así, solo somos novios.

- Candy, te amo, me gustas, nos conoceremos en nuestra vida, poco a poco, sin presión, claro que no te voy a forzar a ello, pero me gustaría que sepas que te amo, no eres una aventura es lo que deseo de todo corazón Candy.

– Albert eres muy lindo, no creo que seas de las personas que se burla de las mujeres, pero si eso me llegará a pasar, nada me haría olvidar este momento tan bello, con un hombre como tú, si me gustaría mucho casarme y que nos conociéramos.

– Se levanto Albert a bañar, lo vio desnudo, volteo a verla, vio como ella lo deseaba, le ofreció la mano, ella se apeno, se levanto, lo acompaño a bañarse con él, la vio, como ese hermoso cuerpo se había entregado a él sin ataduras ni compromisos, aun así, veía que le gustaba y él le hizo sentir lo mucho que le gustaba ella. Ambos, se bañaban, se entregaban de mil maneras ahora distintas en amarse, ella _se sentía por fin que pertenecía a alguien, no había sido adoptada, estaba siempre entregada en su trabajo, en ser la mejor y no esperaba que el amor lo fuera a encontrar en una playa. Con este pensamiento se reía, él le dijo_

– De que te ríes mi amor, le daba un beso, suave y la admiraba, mientras se secaban.

- De que nunca me imagine que el amor, me lo traería el mar, que sería novia, de alguien tan guapo.

– Gracias, eres muy hermosa, pude ver que el actor Terry, le gustabas en Florida, vi como te veía, me imagine que como todas las chicas, se enamorarían del muy guapo y famoso actor.

—Albert, sabes antes de encontrarte, me robo un beso, salí corriendo, me asuste, también pensé en lo que dices, que las mujeres se enamoran, ellos tal vez se convierten en conquistadores de mujeres, me dio mucha pena, tal vez me confundió con alguna amistad de Ann, sin saber que era una huérfana, enfermera, no una dama, de dinero, Ann, tu sobrino y él son personas muy buenas, pero sus familias tienen mucho dinero, lo ven como prioridad en la vida, en su nivel social, pero me imagino que tener familia con dinero no te han hecho menos, por lo pronto te prestaron un avión para que viajaras, sonreía.

- Candy no debes menos preciarte, eres muy hermosa, nada me gustaría que compartir mi vida con una mujer tan sencilla, amable, tan linda y servicial que confía en mí ciegamente.

– Albert, tu eres un oficinista que trabaja con animales de hobbies y que no eres como ellos de una sociedad a la que el dinero es muy importante, siento que somos un poco iguales, solo que tu si tienes familia. _Albert al escucharla, confirmo que no sabía quién era el realmente, que estaba con una mujer que lo amaba por ser un hombre, no un Andrew, se enamoro más de ella, que si se daría cuenta de quién es él realmente jamás se casará con ella, ella se irá de su lado, lo pensaba, buscaba solucionarlo._

-Candy, te gustaría ir a montar a caballo,

- Tengo mucho de no hacerlo, me ayudarías, porque solo lo hice con mi hermano Tom, que me invitó en una ocasión a su casa, es un rancho, me enseño un poco de montar, pero no sé como se monta bien, fue hace tanto tiempo, que me daría un poco de temor.

– Candy tu novio estará contigo, pronto tu esposo, espero, si lo deseas

– Albert, ya te lo dije es muy pronto pero cuando tu desees formar una familia conmigo, aceptaré.

– De verdad Candy, cuando yo lo desee. – Si Albert, no tengo una familia, nada me gustaría más que tener una, que mejor que tú seas mi familia, aunque no conozco a tu familia Albert,

- Candy mis padres ya murieron, tengo tres sobrinos y son mi familia.

– Que lindo, son chiquitos. – No, uno de mis sobrinos es el novio de Ann. Candy puso cara de sorpresa, se reía nerviosamente,

- Albert no te ayudare a cuidar a tus sobrinos, Albert se reía, por el tono en el que lo decía, sus sobrinos podían ser hermanos de él.

Salieron a montar, Albert, tomo los papeles de Candy y los envió a un registro junto a los de él, después de pasar todo un fin de semana adaptando a Clean a su nuevo hogar en el bosque, pues Candy entraría a trabajar pronto al hospital, conoció a Pupé un animalito blanco y negro que hacía correr a medio mundo, pero a Candy no, ella lo acariciaba, ya había entrado en varias ocasiones, jugando con ella, ahora Albert se la presentaba formalmente y ella se reía, le enseño el bosque, la casa era pequeña, muy cómoda, solo contaba con una recamara. Candy pensaba que si ellos algún día se casaran, tendrían que poner otra habitación para sus hijos.

– Albert, si vienen a visitarte tus sobrinos donde se quedarán, requerirá una habitación, pero si vives con tres sobrinos donde están ellos, donde se quedarían si llegan a venir.

– No mi amor, este lugar es solo nuestro, aquí no vendrían nunca ellos, llegarían a la casa principal, tu y yo estaríamos mejor aquí, te lo puedo asegurar. Se besaban, _Albert estaba feliz, ella pensaba en tener una familia, pero no se lo quería decir abiertamente, es muy claro, tienen tan poco de conocerse._ Fue por el auto, lo acerco a su casita en el bosque, dejo los caballos, se acercó de nuevo a la casa y se fueron en el auto.

– Albert me encanto tu casa, es muy hermosa y acogedora, pero es mejor el departamento, quedará cerca de nuestros trabajos, no dependeríamos de la chimenea, la ciudad es más práctica. Albert se reía. Llegaron al pueblo de Lakewood, Candy vio a Tom y Jimmy, ambos hermanos adoptados de ella y Albert sonrió,

-Tom, Jim miren les presento a mi novio él es Albert, ambos somos hermanos. Albert lo saludo, con abrazo ambos lo saludaban, muy efusivos, sencillos como Candy.

-Que gusto Candy, nunca habías tenido novio, ahora vienes a Lakewood, paseas con tu novio, dijo Tom y Jimmy dijo

– Creo que lo conozco de otro lugar, Albert viendo que ambos lo reconocerían les dijo

– Candy y yo vinimos a casarnos al pueblo, les gustaría ser nuestros testigos, ambos se rieron, aceptaron, pasaron al registro civil. Candy estaba sorprendida, _nunca pensó que tan pronto se casaría con Albert pero se sentía muy emocionada, porque ahora ya tendría su familia, la que tanto había anhelado._ Pasaron al registro, para sorpresa de Candy estaban sus papeles, sonrío en complicidad con Albert, asiendo ciertas muecas por lo que había hecho, pero él no la iba dejar ir, no sabiendo quien era, jamás podrían estar juntos.

– Eres un tramposo, no me avisaste, lo bueno es que mis hermanos estaban de paso. Ambos se reían.

– Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia, un hermoso beso hubo en aquel registro civil, sus hermanos estaban muy emocionados por verla casarse. Tom agregó,

- Cuando se casarán por la iglesia. Albert le dijo

– Espero que sea pronto. Ambos se reían.

-Mi amor a donde te gustaría ir de luna de miel, se reía Albert.

– A nuestro departamento, recuerda que pronto iré a trabajar. Albert puso una carita triste y le dijo

– Yo que quería estar más tiempo contigo, además ahora puedo mantener a mi esposa y ambos se reían.

– Albert no lo había visto así, pero será muy largo el día mientras trabajas, podría ayudarte a trabajar en el hospital me pagarán bien,

- Candy gano muy bien para mantenernos a ambos, además si tenemos familia, crees que como enfermera podrás cuidarte y cuidarme a mí también. Sonreía.

– Albert eres un tramposo, entonces cuidare de nuestro hogar e iré a trabajar en algún lugar de manera de apoyo, para que no entre en turnos, pueda cuidar de ti, si algún día tenemos familia, también cuidar de ellos_. Albert estaba muy sorprendido de sus habilidades de convencimiento para con su nueva esposa Candy Andrew_, lo pensó y lo dijo

– Oye Candy, te gusta ser la señora Candy Andrew

- No lo había pensado, pero que no quedamos que tu serías el señor de White, se reían a carcajadas por como se lo había dicho. Albert estaba fascinado, con ella definitivamente, se la llevaría de luna de miel, antes que se dieran cuenta que se había casado sin avisar a nadie.

Llegaron al apartamento. Albert corrió antes que ella abriera la puerta, la tomo en sus brazos, para entrar, ella se sintió _conmovida por como la trataba y la hacía sentir su esposo,_

- Albert que bueno eres conmigo, se le salían las lágrimas de emoción, realmente su ahora esposo, la amaba, a pesar de conocerla tan poco tiempo.

-No mi amor, soy como un esposo debe ser, con su hermosa esposa, al llegar a su hogar por primera vez, ambos, se entregaban a una serie de besos y caricias, entraron a bañarse, después de un juego de pasión, volvían a entregarse en la habitación, ese día Albert estaba embriagado de su mujer. Se sentía muy feliz, recordaba mientras su esposa estaba a su lado, cansada por la pasión que ambos tenían. Y pensaba, _que hace que Tanya andaba quedando bien y su padre compraba acciones para comprometerme, Sofía andaban invirtiendo en los Andrew tal vez para comprometer a Anthony, si él no me lo hubiera mencionado, no lo creería, pero tenía razón, cuando su padre fue a hablar conmigo porque parecía que ambos estaban iniciando una relación Anthony dijo que eso era completamente falso, como muchas personas los quieren comprometer, el comprometió a una dulce mujer sin que supiera nada de su fortuna y ahora era su esposa, el intento frustrado de secuestro. Candy ahora como mi esposa, no correrá ningún riesgo, tendré que hablar con mis sobrinos hoy._

Amor, tenemos que levantarnos, deseas acompañarme a la oficina, para que conozcas el lugar donde trabajo,

- De verdad, me dejarán entrar contigo, pregunto Candy, este le dijo

– Claro mi amor, a ti te dejarán estar siempre a mi lado, porque ese es el lugar que te he dado desde que nos casamos,

- Amor si deseas puedo trabajar contigo, solo que tendría que aprender,

- Eso es bueno, además así te cuidaría y me cuidarías, ambos se besaban, se arreglaban.

-– Amor, que talla de ropa usas,

- Siete, mi amor. ¿Por qué la pregunta?,

- Me gustaría comprarte ropa, para que si vas a ir conmigo, tengas más de donde escoger,

- Como desees, mi amor.

– Realizó unas llamadas y tenía un guarda ropa hermoso a la puerta y le decía,

-Que te parece si usas este, combinamos ambos, se reían,

- Me encanta la idea, ser parte de tu complemento, el amorosamente le dijo

– Tú, me complementas a mí, amor. Se arreglo y aunque no se pintaba como enfermera mucho, ahora con ese traje, tenía que verse mejor, se maquillo un poco se recogió de lado su cabello haciéndola ver muy hermosa, lucir mucho muy bella, él la vio, dijo

— ¡Mi cielo! no querré llevarte así, estas demasiado hermosa

– Estas bromeando conmigo verdad Amor, Albert la abrazó, la beso quería desvestirla pero lo imagino en su oficina y sonrió maquiavélicamente,


End file.
